


The five times he told him

by Carabesh



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, They are villains, Violence, but only in one segment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carabesh/pseuds/Carabesh
Summary: 5 Times Dr. Flug told Black Hat he loved him... and the one time Black Hat said it (too late).





	The five times he told him

**In the rain**

The cold rain clung to his lab coat and the paper bag over his head started to feel heavy and sticky. The darkness of the road was only illuminated by the light of the lantern above them. Drops stuck to his googles and distorted his sight with glimmering and the scattering of light in combination with the gentle mist clinging to the inside of the glass.

Black Hat was in front of him. He seemed distraught.

“You came.” Black Hat stated almost calmly.

“Yes.”

It looked like he had to gather his thoughts and emotions for a moment. Dr. Flug was more than willing to give it to him. He himself had to process for a moment what only had happened minutes ago.

It wasn’t usual that he would dare to charge into a room full of heroes with a disintegration gun, shooting people without remorse and watching enemies crumble to dust in front of his feet.

But he had to do it. He had saved Black Hat from the ambush.

At the last moment, he had managed to decipher what was going on, what was about to happen, what was planned in order to take down his boss; and he simply took it into his own hands to change the outcome. He couldn’t just let it continue. He had to.

He felt himself shake with emotions: anxiety, ecstasy, uncertainty…

… and euphoria.

He had done it.

He had saved his boss, he had saved Black Hat.

“I could have done it on my own!” Black Hat snapped, bearing his fangs to Dr. Flug. Embarrassment carried in his voice over to his ears. D. Flug forgave him silently for the quick outburst. Emotions weren’t his bosses strong suit. And as of now, emotions were high.

Emotions were tense.

“I…,” he glanced over at Dr. Flug, at the soaked paper bag on his head. Into the rather expressionless black lenses of his googles, dotted with rain drops. Over the red and black spots of blood and ash on his white lab coat, mixing with the water, staining his clothes.

Dr. Flug stayed still on the spot in the street, under the flickering light of the lantern. Black Hats expression was hard to read, constantly changing between a questioning look, supressed wrath, childish embarrassment and silent gratitude.

“… thank you.” He added so quietly Dr. Flug almost didn’t hear it.

He couldn’t think of the right thing to say.

_Of course, boss._

_No problem, sir._

_Don’t think of it, Mr. Black Hat._

He didn’t voice any of these thoughts. Only the splattering of the rain was audible to him. Only the heavy feel of his coat and the clinginess of the paper bag on his face and hair grounded him into the now and then. He felt like tremors should shake his body, with the cold seeping into his flesh and bones, with the emotions gnawing at his very core.

He stayed still.

Black Hat looked directly into his face, directly into his eyes. The questioning look formed again on the face of his boss. The seemed to consider his next words with care, almost afraid of their outcome.

“Why?” Black Hat finally asked emotionless.

Dr. Flug felt himself stiffen even more. Why exactly had he done this? Why had he acted so irresponsible and reckless? Why did he dare to do what he would never dare to do in this one moment? He wasn’t even sure himself. He just felt that…

… an honest answer was required.

The adrenaline in his blood dared him. Dared him to take the step and speak it out. Dared him to voice his emotions and blurt them out. Dared him to become the brave man he acquired to be. A chill ran down his back. The patter of the rain drops was reassuring to his troubled mind, giving him the anchor he needed in this reality.

… and still.

The emotions drove him mad. He had to do it, his eye contact not breaking with Black Hat. His heart, pounding in his chest. Sweat mixing with the rain on his skin.

He had to. He just had to.

“Because I love you.”

Black Hat silently stared at him with no emotions to discern. The street light above him flickered and gave a soft, buzzing sound. To Dr. Flug, it only sounded like screeching.

 

**In the lab**

They didn’t mention that particular night for days, almost weeks. They didn’t talk about how they returned home in silence and avoided encounters on the next day. They didn’t tell Dementia or 5.0.5 about the ambush on their boss and why the security system was boosted up on the next day. They didn’t explain why both of them abstained from personal encounters with customers in future sales. They didn’t explain why recording new advertisements for the catalogue stopped so abruptly and sudden.

They just didn’t.

It gave Dr. Flug and Black Hat time to think, needed time alone with their thoughts.

Black Hat would remain in his office, claiming to have important paper work and investigations that needed his attention. Dr. Flug would excuse himself with new inventions and engineering work in his laboratory. A certain mood carried around them, making Dementia and 5.0.5 keep their distance from both of them. It should have been perfect working conditions, and yet progress was slow.

Dr. Flug felt drained from the events, even though they were already days old. The reminding memories felt so fresh to him. He could almost feel the cold rain on his skin again, making his clothes stick to his body, heavy with water. The thought alone made the emotions of the night wallow up inside of him again.

He gasped for air under the paper bag on his head.

He couldn’t concentrate any longer, a feeling of regret continued to fill him up.

Black Hat hadn’t responded to his statement in the street. This single action, lack of action, was the sole reason for the sleepless nights Dr. Flug had since then. Only pure exhaustion was able to send him sleeping now. And when he did the rainy, fateful night in the street continued to haunt his dreams.

A mistake he shouldn’t have done, but did anyway. He wasn’t even sure what he had expected that night, at that moment. He wasn’t sure how he had expected Black Hat to react. But he had at least anticipated some sort of response from him. Mocking, fury, annoyance, …

… disgust.

Nothing ever came.

Black Hat continued to be an emotional enigma to him, and he had no clue how to solve the puzzle, where even to begin.

Dr. Flug heard the door to his laboratory being opened swiftly. Almost two weeks after the night in the street. It felt by far not long enough to sort his troubled spirit and prepare him for this encounter. It felt hard to breathe properly.

When he turned around he saw his boss. He wasn’t surprised. Black Hat approached him with slow steps, an indifferent expression on his face.

“Dr. Flug.” He stated.

Dr. Flug pulled himself together and straightened his back.

Black Hats gaze wandered over his posture and around his working station. Blueprints were laid out on the surface and tools were arranged in neatly order on a side table. A laptop was propped up and tinted the area with a sterile glow.

His boss cautiously examined the blueprints from his position in front of him.

“What are you currently working on?”

Dr. Flug fidgeted with his fingers.

“Right now, I am working on the prototype for a reversed gravity gun, sir,” Dr. Flug explained, gesticulating to the skeleton of a gun in the middle of the station. “It will increase the gravitational pull in the area aimed at and will subject objects and individuals to the increased force and pressure of gravity, instead of lowering it. Targets will have a harder time moving and objects could become serious obstacles.”

Black Hat only nodded.

“I expect the prototype to be finished in three days.”

“Yes, sir.”

They both fell into silence, but Black Hat didn’t move, still standing in front of Dr. Flug. He gave of an aura of nervousness, as if he had planned for something else, clearly avoiding to look straight into Dr. Flugs eyes. Maybe he was disgusted.

Dr. Flugs shoulders sagged. Only now he realized how much he had destroyed with so little words. Everything would be different now, already was. He was an idiot for even trying, for saying it out loud. He wanted to smack his own face for his stupidity.

After all, this was Black Hat. The Black Hat. The entity which was said to be eternal, having risen from the darkness of the world itself, the pure epiphany of evil. Only existing to smite creation, to smite life itself.

And he told him he loved him. Like some emotionally drunken fool. Like the love-sick and affection-starved idiot he was.

He should consider himself lucky that Black Hat hadn’t killed him on the spot, maybe the fact that he had saved his skin that one night, that one time, prevented him from being gutted.

He was weak.

He should have pushed these thoughts aside and locked them in the back of his mind already. Having these thoughts alone around Black Hat was dangerous. Voicing them out loud, for him to hear…

… he should consider himself truly lucky to still be alive.

A hand grabbed his chin.

Purposefully, yet not rough. He felt his face being lifted, his eyes meeting Black Hats. His pulse sped up, beating as if his heart wanted to escape his chest. He wanted to scream.

Dr. Flug felt how Black Hats thumb caressed his lips under the paper bag, tracing their form and softly pressing against them. His breathing became steamed and his googles started to cloud over. His entire face felt hot and burning. Sweat formed on his forehead and he could feel it slowly running down his neck and back.

Black Hat seemed content with the situation. His gloves were cool, the movements of his thumb careful, yet not twitchy, his face only showing so little emotion. He knew what he was doing. He knew what he was doing to Dr. Flug. He was an open book to his boss.

“Say it again.” Black Hats voice broke the silence, but removed none of the tension.

It was like a command. Dr. Flug just knew what he meant, what he was referring to and felt the need to comply.

Dr. Flugs eyes wandered over Black Hats face, drinking in every detail of his features. The striking eyebrows, slightly knitted together, the piercing look he was giving Dr. Flug with only his right eye, the faint gleam dancing in the monocle reflecting the laptops screen light, the greenish tint of his teeth hidden behind thin, dark lips.

Black Hats thumb had stopped caressing his lips and rested now right below his lower lip, waiting. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He licked his lips (the glove left them with the aftertaste of ash and smoke, as if he just had a cigarette. He attempted to treasure this taste in the back of his mind.) He had to say it a second time, just like he had said it back in the street. But not just repeating his words. He had to mean them. He meant them. His genuine feelings for his boss.

“I love you, Mr. Black Hat, sir.”

It came out more like a whisper but his boss had heard it nonetheless.

Black Hats thumb started again to dance across his lips, his eyes were glued to his googles and the faint appearance of his own eyes behind the tinted glass. Right now, Dr. Flug felt so grateful for them and yet so furious that they blocked his emotions from the outside world. Hiding his face from anybody and everybody, and mainly himself. Hiding the lovesick fool he was.

“Very well, Dr. Flug.” And with that Black Hat swiftly turned around and left the lab, leaving Dr. Flug to crash under his emotions.

 

**In the foyer**

He made his way through the long hallway, almost stumbling over his own feet. He had to hurry up and reach the main entrance hall as fast as possible. If the system had been breached the time factor was a certain concern. Damage control was the name of the game.

Dementia and 5.0.5 would take care of the intruders, but if things got broken it could cost him his skin and his life, even if his boss currently was away on a business meeting and couldn’t execute the unspoken thread immediately. Dr. Flug took a sharp turn and almost crashed into the opposing wall of the hallway, but his feet continued their fast pace and he ran on towards his goal. He could hear a gun go off somewhere in the mansion, shattering something made of porcelain or glass, followed by the crashing sound of something heavy hitting the floor. Black Hat would be furious if too much of his possessions would succumb to the attack on his headquarters. He rounded another corner and could already see the foyer in the distance.

His feet made swift work of the remaining space. He hands grabbed the frame of the fuse box and practically ripped open the metallic guard plate. His fingers trembling, frantically searching the fuse for the main electric power switch. Hitting this switch would put Dementia and 5.0.5 at a certain advance, given the fact that both of them were gifted with eyes adjusted with natural night vision. The layout of the mansion with only so few windows would provide the additional environmental advantage and shroud the intruders in total darkness, while both of them could live out their feral nature. Mainly Dementia, but you certainly wouldn’t want to get on 5.0.5s bad side either. He was an over two-meter-tall bear after all, and if he wanted he could tear solid wood to tiny splinters in seconds.

His shaking fingers found the fuse, about to pull it down and shroud the mansion in darkness.

Suddenly a heavy weight slammed into his side and Dr. Flug felt himself crash on the floor. He glanced up and saw a tall man standing in front of him. A blue spandex suit covering most of his body, except for his face and hands. Dr. Flug felt a growl escape himself at the abrupt interruption of his task. Dementia and 5.0.5 needed his help and they needed it now.

“Stop, evildoer!” the excuse for a hero prattled and Dr. Flug wished that this guy’s face would just melt. He loathed self-proclaimed heroes, always self-righteous and narcissistic, all of them. That guy even stroke an incredibly stupid pose.

“I will not let you continue to terrorize the poor people of this town with your work for this evil business man! I will bring you to justice and make you kneel in front of it! Abstain from your evil ways and join the fight for good with your abilities! The good resides inside every single one and this includes you, too! And just think of the things humanity could achieve with your help!”

Dr. Flug wondered for a moment if this guy even listened to himself for more than one second. If he hated anything even more than the cliché-hero it had to be the cliché-hero-speech about being better for the greater good. It was just so redundant and meaningless by now; Dr. Flug only gave a scoffed laugh in response.

The hero mustered him for a long second apparently unsure about what to do, then his gaze turned cold.

“In that case I will wipe you off the face of the earth to limit the danger you pose to others!” he proclaimed and Dr. Flug wondered for a moment how he was supposed to take this guy seriously when he had just given him the hope-for-humanity-lecture a few moments ago.

Well, if this guy wanted to dance with him so badly, so be it.

Dr. Flug was on his feet again and braced himself for anything this hero could throw at him. Judging from the fact that his first attack was a tackle against him, Dr. Flug quickly scanned the hero’s attire to identify him either as an ordinary human relying on gadgets and self-defence-tactics or someone with super powers who had simply held back on the first blow. The face was new to him. Nobody he knew from studying the latest hero-accounts, giving him no advance on this side of the battle. He saw no gadget belt or other storage units on the clothes which would allow this guy to carry around his arsenal. All in all, Dr. Flug expected this to be a newbie superhuman or mutant.

Now came the hard part: Quickly discerning what this heros’ superpower was. Dr. Flug mentally groaned. There were just so many possibilities, his best option was to trigger this guy into an attack and investigate the outcome. But he had to be careful, whatever this guys’ powers were, they could pose a serious harm to him, even possibly kill him. It would be unfortunate for Black Hat.

Unfortunate and bothersome, having to look for a replacement. Well, his boss would deal with it in case it actually happened. Right now, that wasn’t _his_ problem.

The ray gun was locked and loaded in his fingers within a split-second and he took fast aim at the idiotic hero to mess with him. Three blasts of pure and unfiltered energy unloaded from it with only the twitch of his finger. Dr. Flug cursed under his breath as the hero simply disappeared with a slight whooshing sound, leaving nothing for the blasts to hit and causing them to burn into the wall close to the main entrance door, the opposite floor where two walls came together into a corner and almost a pedestal with an expensive looking vase. The sucker was a speedster. This called for caution and creativity if Dr. Flug wanted to come out on top. He quickly accessed his surroundings for anything that could provide helpful for him.

He felt a shift in the air behind him and ducked just in time to dodge the fast punch thrown at the back of his head. Dr. Flug flung around and immediately pulled the trigger of the gun again. He missed his target again, instead striking parts of the heavy wooden railing of the stairs up to the first floor.

“My grandma has better aim than you! You really should reconsider your career of choice!” the hero speedster tried to tease him. Dr. Flug could practically feel the movement of the air when he started to circle him again.

So, this was this guys’ tactic: avoid hits with his speed and only come out to lecture and punch. He could deal with that. In fact, speedsters became far easier targets when they acted cocky; and this guy was just full of himself. Dr. Flug started to sense easy prey, a strategy formed in his mind within a second. He knew how he could deal with this annoyance in human shape quickly, all he needed was a distraction keeping the speedster on a locked spot for a single second. That was all what he would need in order to finish him off.

Dr. Flug decided to somewhat play along in the little game the hero wanted to play with him, aiming again with his ray gun but missing the shot purposefully, attending to cause as little damage to the furniture in the hall as possible. The speedster laughed at his attempts to shoot him.

“This is more than a tragic display! You even aimed better before!” Dr. Flug increased the rate of his shots, now came the hard part. Making the hero dance to his rhythm without providing too much open space for a direct attack. Even a single punch from a person with super-human speed could be enough to knock a guy twice his size into the wall behind him. Dr. Flug would like to avoid that. His focus continued to be on the fast-moving target jumping in front of him. “This is so sad, maybe you should get rid of the stupid paper bag! I bet it obstructs your view and your aiming! Hey! Maybe your secret power could be to kill people with ugliness!” Dr. Flug ignored the pitiful attempts to taunt him. Working with Black Hat and having Dementia as a house mate had made him almost inaccessible to mocking. He knew every possible insult aimed at the paper bag hiding his face and head.

“Why paper? Are you an environmentally friendly bastard? Trees had to die to hide your stupid face, you nerdic lousy shot!” Dr. Flug kept on ignoring the defamation and continued to shoot at the speedster. Steadily, he was able to guide him without the hero noticing.

Only a few steps now. Any second now. Dr. Flug prepared mentally more than physically. He couldn’t risk this excuse for a hero to notice what he had planned.

The speedster took the last step in Dr. Flugs plan, agonizingly anticipated by him. When he was directly under the chandelier of the foyer Dr. Flug pulled out the reversed gravity gun from his lab coat and immediately took perfect aim.

“What?! Another try? Haven’t you had enou-“

He pulled the trigger. The gravitational force of the area surrounding the speedster escalated instantly, cutting the hero off and forcing him flat on the ground, grunts of pain coming from him. For a moment, Dr. Flug was even certain that he heard some bones snap and break under a gravitational force focused on a single spot and increased by what was at least 50 more times common than earths gravitational pull. Cracks and dents appeared on the floor around the superhuman by the sheer pressure of force alone, agonizing sounds coming from both, the hero and the structure.

The pained gasps of the hero were followed by the tiring groan of the chandelier located above him. With a strained snap the screws and cables of the mounting gave way and came crashing down on the speedsters back along with some debris. He howled in pain and Dr. Flug could have made a sick joke about him never being able to walk again. But he restrained himself and simply pointed the ray gun to his face. He pulled the trigger swiftly, again without really aiming. When he actually wanted to hit a target, he could hit it. He didn’t have to play around this time. The hero wailed shortly, then everything fell silent.

Dr. Flug took a moment to admire the work he had done. Then reality snatched him back and he remembered Dementia and 5.0.5 still battling in their own fights. He rushed to the fuse box and grasped the switch for the main electrical power source. With a flip of his fingers he shifted it to cut off the power source of the building.

For a single moment the entire building was silent, dead silent as if a predator awaiting its prey to make a wrong move. Then the lower levels of the mansion exploded with terrorized screams and crying. More than Dementia or 5.0.5 could possibly ever cause. Dr. Flug knew in this moment that his boss had returned from his excursion. He waited in the foyer, actually, he anticipated the upcoming encounter in the foyer.

A sound like rattlesnakes was in his back and he felt the chilling breeze of his bosses’ breath on his exposed neck. He could sense the cold gaze of the rigorous eye and monocle on the back of his head.

Dr. Flug braced himself and turned the power switch upwards again. The lights in the mansion flickered to live and illuminated the room, the corpse of the speedster still mangled and crushed by the chandelier in front of him. Dr. Flug took a steady breath and slowly turned around to face Black Hat.

“Took you almost too long,” His boss chimed.

“The library is trashed, and so is the parlour. Even though this might have been the doing of Dementia. I blame you for it, though.” Black Hat brushed over the sleeves and shoulder-pads of his coat, as if mauling his opponents had been a hard and enduring task for him. Dr. Flug remained silent, still awaiting more insults over his late-timed action from his boss.

“Don’t even get me started on the kitchen. Dementia was in it when the attack happened, so naturally she used what came along, which would include several expensive knifes, a hand blender and a pot of freshly brewed, scorching hot coffee.

By the way, we’re out of coffee and coffee pots.” Black Hat added almost casually, and Dr. Flug was certain that there was a smile hidden somewhere on his face.

“5.0.5 was scared half to death, but it is interesting to see what your creation is actually capable of doing. Did you know that your pacifistic bear is able to rip the head of a grown man clean of when pushed and scared far enough? Hard to believe, right? But I saw it myself. You were right to keep this rather useless creature. I’ll have to see what I will be able to have him do when I only push him far enough.” A cruel smile danced across Black Hats thin lips and Dr. Flug shuddered and mouthed a silent “Please don’t” to him. Black Hat wouldn’t see it anyway due to his paper bag. Instead his boss stared marvelled at the ceiling, shortly distracted by his own ingenuity.

Worry started to gnaw at Dr. Flugs bones. Black Hat seemed far too delighted despite the obvious damage to his property. He was coming up with something, maybe even already had.

Suddenly his gaze snapped back to Dr. Flug. The doctor flinched at the abrupt movement.

“Anyway, the first floor looks like someone decided to have a second Guernica, and I do have to say, while I do like blood and carnage, I do not like it within my own four walls or on my own walls. So, you will understand Flug, I am less than pleased that your security system seems to have some flaws when it comes to actual protection and keeping intruders out.” Dr. Flug was frozen to the stop, unable to reply or move. He would be certain that today would be the day he finally died by the hands of his own boss, wouldn’t it be for the somewhat smug smile Black Hat gave him.

“However, I also do have to say that I was more than surprised by your display when it came to distracting this poor excuse for a hero. It was certainly some spectacle when you finally used your new invention. By the way, I expect it is finished by now, if you’re daring enough to use it in such close-ranged combat.” Black Hat extended his hand, wordlessly demanding the reversed-gravity gun from Dr. Flug. He obliged and handed it to his boss nervously.

“You like it, sir?” He hated how his voice sounded jumpy when he asked the question.

Black Hat inspected the device closely, careful not to accidently aim at his own face. His fingers wandered over the rougher texture of the handhold up to the smooth surface of the energy barrel.

“I do, this will make a nice and useful addition to the catalogue. How far can it go?”

“On focus it can affect the gravitational pull of a small area as far as 300 meters away, when using it for a wider range the possible distance will shorten accordingly. Naturally it can also reverse the effect, but it is not able to remove the entire gravity of an area like…,” Dr. Flug swallowed nervously.

“… like one of my previous inventions.” Black Hat seemingly ignored his faltering, still examining the gun in his hand. Dr. Flug watched him in anticipation, taking in how his boss for once admired his work instead of panning it.

“Interesting,” he chirped. Slowly his eye moved back to Dr. Flug, focusing on him again.

“I do expect more work like this from you, doctor.” Black Hat came closer to him and Dr. Flug felt his heart skip a beat. He was unnaturally calm for someone who just killed several intruders in his own home, even it was Black Hat. Parts of Dr. Flug expected him to shift into some sort of abomination only inches away from his face and scare the ever-living daylights out of him, simply to teach him a lesson. Something inside of him resonated with that idea, a small exciting spark in him.

He twitched when he felt how his boss grabbed his hand, only to give him back his invention. Dr. Flug gave a mental sigh of relief. Until he saw the look his boss gave him, it was somehow alienated from his usual cold and demeaning self. Yet it was oddly calm and reserved. Dr. Flug noticed that Black Hat was still holding his hand, gripping it rather tightly but not painfully.

“Sir?”

“Flug, today I was somewhat… impressed by you. You and your actions.

In fact, I have been for the last several weeks. Somehow you managed to …,” Black Hat trailed off, but Dr. Flug waited patiently for his boss to find the right words he was fishing for. It felt as if he was caught in a trance and only so little existed right now.

“You have…

… something has changed.” Black Hat finally formed and seemed rather contempt with the outcome. “And we both know what reason lies behind this development; and I doubt that punishment for this will change anything.”

Dr. Flugs heart was beating rapidly in his throat, his face flushed hot, yet shivering from chills running down his back and anticipating every move, every reaction of his boss. He couldn’t explain it, but he was enthralled by Black Hat when he was calm, his eyes wandered over his own hand in the grasp of his boss. He didn’t try to pull it away. When he looked back at Black Hats face he could see the mustering glance in his eyes, contemplating his next move.

“This won’t pass.” Black Hat concluded his unspoken thoughts.

“I don’t think so, sir.” Dr. Flug answered, lowering his eyes to the floor. This wasn’t a random crush from some hormone-driven teenager, these emotions in him had been there for some time now. It wasn’t anything he could simply walk away from, and made him feel oddly ashamed of their reality. Black Hat was his boss; his employer and financer of his research and engineering. He expected professional work from him and not some love-struck moron admiring him instead of focusing on his tasks.

His thoughts were interrupted by Black Hat lifting his other hand to the paper bag on Dr. Flugs head. When his thumb found Dr. Flugs lips the memory of the lab incident only days ago came crashing into his mind. His cheeks felt burning hot under the paper and he was glad that Black Hat could not see the colour of his face through it. His knees were weak, barely able to support the weight of his body. And when the gloved finger started tracing the outline of his lips again, Dr. Flug gave a shaky sigh, he couldn’t move.

“Then we have to see, how this works out.”

Dr. Flug looked up, Black Hats face only mere inches away from his own, a vicious smile displayed on it, yet not cruel. Fingers found the hem of his paper bag, slowly pushing it up, feeling the cold air in the foyer on his heated skin. As Black Hat began to close the gap between them, breathing became almost impossible. Some part of him wanted to quiver, desperately wishing to disappear in the ground below him, while another part in him wanted this moment to last forever. Dr. Flug could feel the hot breath of his boss on his lips, sending an electric spark to the pit of his stomach. He had goose bumps all over his body.

Then the somewhat dry lips of Black Hat touched his own trembling ones, and an enormous weight was lifted from his shoulders. The world seemed to slow down and nothing mattered anymore. For a second he believed he was struck by lightning, unknown colours bursting in his inner eyes and a raging fire burning inside of him, sending trembles through the nerves in his entire body. When Black Hat pulled away, Dr. Flug lazily gazed at him through half-lidden eyes. His boss looked contempt, like always, he was the one in control.

“I love you, sir.” It was the only thing on his mind, the only thought he could grasp and form out. Black Hat smiled deviously at him.

“I know.”

 

**In the enemy lair**

The chain of explosions shook the building to its core. Black Hats howled laughter could be heard in the entire structure and made the last survivors huddle in fear. They posed no obstacle for Black Hat, or his followers. Dr. Flug chuckled as he launched more grenades into the air vents, Dementia gave a crazed laugh, observing his actions. They were all in a good mood for carnage, given that some lowkey heroes had tried to wrong them in their own business. A punishment was needed, to show what one was capable of.

As the following explosions went off, Dementia bounced down the hallway with excitement after the sound of terrified screaming and crunching could be heard, Black Hat being most likely the source of it. The girl hollered as if intoxicated with a drug and gesticulated with her bloodied mace for Dr. Flug to follow.

“Come on, Fluggie! I wanna see Black Hat in action! It must be amazing!” Dr. Flug ran after her, trying to keep up with her inhuman speed and reflexes as she sprinted through the hallways. The promising thought of seeing his boss in all his gory power gave him the needed push to stick to her heels, the excitement drove him and took charge of his body. The screams became louder the closer they approached Black Hat. Both of them started panting from the exhaustion of the continuous running along the endless corridors; Dr. Flug was quite amazed by himself that he managed to keep up with Dementia for so long. They rounded the corner, and scattered to a halt. The hallway opened up in front of them into a high room, supported by thick concrete columns. The backside was collapsed, blocking the way, suffocating and crushing anyone fortunate enough to have been standing there.

Black Hat was in the middle of the room, covered in blood and guts, laughing like a maniac on the brink of collapse. The black tentacle-like excrescence of his body creeping their way everywhere and through the cracks of debris, mindlessly looking for more prey to slaughter. His right eye glowed in a deep orange-red light, almost as if a small sun was trapped inside of him. His teeth shone in a bright-sickly green tint and acidic salvia dripped down from the sharp edges and tips of his mouth as his laughing grew into a bone-shaking howl. Dr. Flugs insides twisted and turned to that sound.

Dementia stood silently besides him, the adoration of their boss clearly written on her face. Her eyes glowing with curiosity and fear, her mouth forming a sick grin, twisted with cruelty. She enjoyed the show.

So did Dr. Flug.

It reminded him of the first time he ever met Black Hat, how young and foolish he was to trust him. How innocent and naïve he was, to believe the lies of something that came so clearly from beyond like Black Hat did. How stupid and dull he was to close his eyes to the truth for far too long. And how utterly amazed and smitten he was by the smooth presentation of Black Hat, how he moved, how he talked, how he acted. Everything only drew Dr. Flug in so much deeper. Watching Black Hat gave Dr. Flug the impression of observing something forbidden and exciting, a strange mix of admiration and horror. When he had strolled from his usual path, from his known routine, he had been encountered by Black Hat. And he had been offered a deal far too good, far too valuable to simply brush aside.

Back then, he had been close to giving everything up. All of his life had lain in shatters before him.

His memories brought him back to the crummy bathroom in the back of the cheap motel in the slum parts of the city. He was hunched over the sink and stared into the tarnished mirror in front of him. His breathing laboured from his recent sickness, forcing out the overdosed drug cocktail he had so willingly swallowed. Hot tears ran down his cheeks, not only from the acidic burning and stinging sensation in his throat.

His tired gaze roamed his surroundings and finally fell on the razor on the side of the sink. He grabbed it with shaking hands. A messy way, but suitable enough for him.

When he set the blade to start a slice in the nook of his elbow, the air of the bathroom had suddenly filled with thick black smoke. A deep and fumy voice gave a sardonic chuckle behind him and he was frozen with fear as a cold hand grasped his wrist to stop the impending cut. A second hand appeared on his other arm.

“My, my, dear doctor. What a waste that would be.”

The cold hands lowered his arms down to his sides without any resistance and the razor fell to the tiled floor with a clatter. Dr. Flug could only gape at his reflection in the mirror, the tears on his face seemingly vaporizing, giving his eyes the impression of steaming. There was no pain. The creature manifested itself right behind him from the wall of darkness, eyes glowing ominous and baring its teeth in a cruel and knowing smile. The cold hands wandered back up to his shoulders and rested there, as if attempting to give him a reassuring massage.

Dr. Flug was close to hyperventilating, but he couldn’t move. Something had him trapped in this very moment, making him feel strangely numb and overwhelmed. He swallowed, even though his throat was dry and scratching.

“Before you throw it all away, doctor, I would like to make you an offer you should at least fully hear me out on. And I mean fully, I hate being interrupted,” one of the hands moved swiftly against his throat, resting there a second too long over the spot where Dr. Flug could feel his pulse throbbing. “But I expect you to be a good listener, from all I could observe, so far.

You see, doctor, I’ve been following you for quite some time now, and I’ve come to love the spirit you put into your work.” The breath of the inhuman thing was hot in his neck, clouding his thoughts with the dark voice. “Believe me, I was in some bewilderment when you stopped bringing new inventions on the market. I simply had to investigate the full and true reason behind this change in your behaviour.”

The being grinned behind him and Dr. Flugs eyes roamed over the bare green teeth in the mirror, right behind his throat. He never noticed how unprotected and vulnerable this spot of his body truly was. _And the being knew about this, too._

“Imagine my surprise when I found out about your most recent deal with a bunch of entrepreneurs, as they may call themselves. But instead of becoming their supplier, you became their scapegoat,” the voice in his back grew steadily lower and colder in tone. Dr. Flug wouldn’t have been surprised if his breath would have started to come out as visible fog.

“Just see how it left you. Wouldn’t you rather want some recompense for your own expenses? They never repaid you.

Don’t let them get away with this kind of behaviour.

You deserve it.

They deserve it.”

The gravel-like voice was so close to his ear, Dr. Flug could feel the being’s exhalation on his tingling skin. It smelled wrong, like something that was long supposed to be dead.

“Work for me and I shall help you with your revenge.”

The disembodied whispers continued in his ear, in his head; promises and praises about all that he would accomplish. Dr. Flug couldn’t care less about those, all he wanted, all he was eager about in this moment was the prospect of vengeance. He slowly turned around, away from his crying reflection in the mirror, away from his weak past. He wouldn’t look back anymore.

The smug and knowing look on the being’s face, the taunting smile on its lips; Dr. Flug simply couldn’t put down the deal, even if he already knew it meant a life on the very edge; back then, even before accepting it. He was willing, more than willing to take it, to dare it and simply run with it.

And so he did.

Even though he knew half of the promises were implausible and absurd. Even though he knew, nothing would ever be like before when he accepted the handshake. He was uncharacteristically and oddly confident with himself back then. All due to the pure influence that had oozed off Black Hat and onto himself.

He had silently extended his hand, and Black Hat had taken it eagerly, not even giving him a single moment to reconsider his choice. Black Hat was a man of decision, and Dr. Flug hadn’t minded back then.

The first part of the deal included revenge on those who had wronged Dr. Flug in the past, be it former employers or customers. It took only a few days to track the first ones down and throw a slaughter feast. Dr. Flug loved it more than he should have, more than an ordinary human being would have. It took him long to finally notice the influence Black Hat had on his psyche, on his soul. But maybe it wasn’t even Black Hat, he pondered. Maybe it has always been there, deep within him and his boss had only helped him to show his true self to the world.

After only six months he had no problem to construct weaponry with the sole purpose to destroy lives. He made the impossible possible with his devices and saw no consequences to breaking the laws of nature. He came up with devious machines and devices, no remorse filled him. It had hooked him up something ghastly.

And behind all stood his new boss, Black Hat, with a deviously sufficient smile, watching his new toy with pleasure. Dr. Flug somewhat understood that it was also upon him to keep his boss entertained and continuedly pushed himself to new limits and beyond borders he thought were firmly established. Sometimes he even amazed himself.

He never knew how much he would love the prickle of fresh blood spraying upon his white lab coat and the pattering sound it caused on his paper bag, the tormented screaming of someone who deserved the inflicted pain simply for being so self-righteous, the sickening and cruel sound of a chest being ripped open by his machinery.

He loved it.

Only sometimes did Dr. Flug wonder if this was truly him.

He never had those urges as a child, he refused to unnecessarily harm animals and at times, he was even appalled by his own ideas and how he brought them down on paper for the world to witness.

Sometimes, Dr. Flug feared himself. But this feeling never lasted long. Black Hat always managed to scatter these thoughts, leaving them empty and nerveless. His sole presence in a room was enough to convince Dr. Flug that there could never be something as abysmally evil as Black Hat again. His own sadism felt evanescent and small when he dared to compare himself to his boss.

It sometimes left him to question himself, and his value.

His value to Black Hat and the company as a human being, and all the repercussions it brought along. His physical weakness making him an easy target, his biological needs impacting his properly function. His human consciousness and emotion, sitting like a silent judge inside his heart and head. If he thought about it long enough he could come up with far too many reasons why he was a liability to Black Hat.

Eventually his mind would calm down and remind Dr. Flug that he was still working for Black Hat, that he was still alive. Remind him that he had already changed and wasn’t even that weak anymore, when compared to his break-down in the rancid, old motel-bathroom.

This cycle of thoughts continued on through the first years he had worked for Black Hat, until eventually he noticed how it shifted. His mind became less and less occupied by his own inferiority and more how much he actually enjoyed working for Black Hat. The inception of this thought had initially disgusted him, the ugly truth that he liked the pain of others, that he had a certain apathy to the fate of other beings, no matter how cruel it was.

He simply didn’t care.

At times he wondered if he had always been this way, if he had always been destined to become Dr. Flug, the right hand of Black Hat and his company.

Or if this was Black Hats doing, his will embedded into Dr. Flugs mind, slowly warping it towards the dastardly being he was becoming. Sometimes Dr. Flug wondered if he had managed to save his life from himself, only to ultimately lose his very soul and humanity. Yet, he wasn’t scared of the answer; there was only unresponsiveness inside of him when the thoughts of his own mortality and what would come after came to his mind.

Was it all worth it in the end?

An answer was unnecessary, the deal had been settled long ago and he was fine with whatever the outcome may be. The loyalty and adoration for his boss ran too deep through his veins and filled him with certainty. He was where he was supposed to be, what he was supposed to be.

“Enjoying the view, are we Doctor?”

His train of thought ended abruptly. Black Hat seemingly reformed in front of him to his sleek self, gone where any traces of blood and gore, the black suit looking as pristine and elegant as ever. Dementia had run off again, down another hallway on the prospect of more mindless killing and fun. He could hear her shouts and screams of joy echoing from the stained walls, along with the clobbering sound of her mace.

“I am.” Dr. Flug answered truthfully.

“So am I,” replied Black Hat and Dr. Flug felt a tinge of wonderment run through him. But of course, his boss would love the look of a minion splattered in the blood of his enemies, the traces of his work written all over him. “Blood suits you, Dr. Flug.” Another sign of his unbroken devotedness and eagerness to please Black Hat. His boss only had to point, and he would destroy on command. If Black Hat would have requested, he would have destroyed this planet a long time ago. The ecstasy of being so close to him only gave him more certainty on this thought.

“I love you, sir.” He whispered, almost only for himself to hear.

“You still do, Flug.” The smile ghosting over Black Hats lips was otherworldly, but Dr. Flug wouldn’t want to take those words back, in all their honesty. If Black Hat had no more use for a love-struck fool of a scientist he would have been dead long ago.

“I do have to say: Employing you was one of my best decisions. I certainly haven’t come to regret it.”

Something resonated within Dr. Flug, the knowledge of acceptance settling deep inside, intertwined with pride and adoration for the eldritch horror that walked so casually among the earth and fellow men; and for himself, for daring to follow in its footsteps. He wouldn’t be a nameless minion in the annals of history, he would leave a mark and he had already begun to carve it. The infatuation Black Hat had with him was something he couldn’t shake, wouldn’t shake. He craved it.

“Someone is still hiding one level below us. Go and kill this person,” a longing smile danced across Black Hats lips; Dr. Flug was immediately enthralled by his bosses’ demand. “I want to watch you drain the life from my enemies.” And Dr. Flug strove forward on the command of Black Hat, enclosed by the disembodied darkness of his boss, his heart full of contentment and determination.

 

**In the bed**

Dr. Flug moaned slightly as Black Hat pushed him into the mattress of the bed, pinning his arms down to the sides of his head and leaving him open and helpless. Black Hats hips rolled against his own and send a spark of lightning to the fire in his stomach, he felt himself starting to harden. A weak groan escaped him and his boss only chuckled deeply from above him. He repeated the movement and Dr. Flug swore he could feel the friction between both of them rise exponentially.

Black Hat leaned down towards his exposed throat and Dr. Flug felt his teeth clamp down on the skin, nibbling and sucking motions leaving hickeys on one of the incredibly sensitive spots of his body. He gave a passionate groan and tried to stretch the area of his neck, giving Black Hat even more space to slowly work his way down towards his shoulders and chest. He whimpered and shivered with every small bite, with each licking when the teeth of his boss retreated only to come back down again on his hot skin.

The fire inside of him kept growing in intensity sending trembles through his body. His arms pinned down by his boss, fists curling and uncurling, his legs twitching with Black Hat sitting so close to his lap and spreading them, his toes digging into the sheets and tangling in the fabric of the blanket. He bit his own lip in a futile attempt to suppress his needful moaning and could feel it split under the pressure.

By then his erection was hard and throbbing, and with each rolling of his hips he could feel that Black Hat was in the same condition as him. Each touch of their genitals send a wave crashing over Dr. Flug, and he swore the room was heating up to an unnatural degree. Sweat clung to his forehead, making his paper bag stick to his skin, running down his naked body. The air was heavy with the smell of their bodies, smoke and ash and chemicals. Black Hat growled into his ear with desire and it was like sweet music to Dr. Flugs ears.

Black Hat released Dr. Flugs arms, instead letting his hands wander down his lean body, fingers dancing over his sides, cradling his hips and moving up again only to put soft strokes over his chest. Each touch spiked him more and more, bringing him to the edge of begging his boss to finally take him whole, but for the moment he restrained himself. These moments were rare, they were incredibly precious and he had to savour them as much as possible.

His hands locked behind Black Hats neck and he slowly drew his boss down towards him, until he was finally close enough for Dr. Flug to reach the underside of his chin. He dragged his paper bag up, only so much that Black Hat was able to catch a glimpse of his lips, a perky smile on them.

He gave Black Hat no time to brace himself and started to plant kisses on the underside of his chin and the front of his throat. He felt how his boss purred and melted into the motion, moaning into his touch. He was possibly the only human to ever be allowed to touch Black Hat in this way, kissing the spot between his chin and throat that turned the ancient evil into putty right in his arms.

He hardly could get enough of this, the slight taste of charcoal on his tongue, mixing with memories of sulphur and tar, the smell of a dying fire, yet still hot enough to burn with afterglow.

_Oh, how it burned inside of him._

He gasped when he felt Black Hat fingers wander further down, between his legs, where he needed it most. Dr. Flug sucked in a sharp breath when he felt the fingers breach him and the sensitive muscles reacting to the foreign touch of slick fingers inside him. He involuntarily clenched up as if a cramp had hit him.

“Relax.” Black Hats voice was deep and rumbling against his chest, the sound alone was enough to make Dr. Flug lose his tension. He felt Black Hat smile against the skin of his neck, baring his teeth but not biting down on him. His boss knew what his voice did to him.

How the sound alone would sometimes drive him over the edge.

He continued his work on Black Hats throat, sucking and nibbling his way down to the crook of his shoulder. He started planting soft kisses there and Black Hat took the sign to proceed himself. Dr. Flug felt the hot breath of his boss pass over his shoulder blade in perfect synchronization with his kissing and the movement of his fingers. He shuddered and moaned against Black Hats sweat-covered skin.

He already was so close. It was bliss. This moment alone was pure and unforgiving bliss.

But he reminded himself to still withhold for now. The best was yet to come. But it had to be soon.

His own hands wandered lower on Black Hat, blindly searching but knowing exactly where to find, what he was craving so much. Black Hat gave an audible breath when he finally grasped him carefully in his warm hand, giving him a soft stroke, letting his thumb dance over the tip.

Just like Black Hat loved to do with his lips under his paper bag.

Dr. Flug enveloped the firm and hot flesh of his boss with his sweaty palm and Black Hat groaned and pushed even more into him with his fingers, picking up the speed slightly as he gave a slow but steady pace with his hand. Dr. Flug inhaled sharply and let his head rest for a short moment on Black Hats shoulder. His boss placed a soft kiss on the uncovered part of his cheek and Dr. Flug just wanted to melt into him, right into his skin and just become one. He craved it so deeply.

The fingers withdrew. He felt empty for an instant.

But only seconds later Dr. Flug was lifted by strong hands and brought into position above the waiting lap of his boss, he was ready, he was eager.

_Oh god, he needed it so badly right now._

He just needed Black Hat inside of him right now. Slowly he pushed himself down onto the waiting tip and felt his muscles strain for a second. But the pressure filling him was so pleasuring, he just had to continue, steadily bringing himself down more and more until Black Hat was completely inside of him. His breath came out shaky and short. The hands of his boss on his tights, twitching eagerly, but still waiting for him to adjust. He just felt grateful in this very moment.

Dr. Flug eased the muscles in his body with a deep and slow breath, already feeling his nerves going crazy about the member of his boss inside him. Jolts of ecstasy rushed through him and it was already in such a good position. He had to show Black Hat, had to let him know he was ready now and started to move his hips deliberately. Black Hat flashed him a toothy and lustful smile and began to move accordingly to the pace Dr. Flug set. He wasn’t sure why, but in these moments, when his boss just listened to the signs his body was giving and responded to them with the utmost care, …

… he just wanted to cry out in full pleasure and ecstasy.

It didn’t give him the impression to be weak or fragile, but it just filled him so much with pure and wild emotions. He wanted to yell out, to Black Hat, to the world, to himself, throwing his head backwards and let it all out. It was just such a beautiful feeling deep inside of him. He felt his own fervour rising more and more, craving even more of his boss, desiring every possible inch of him.

He increased the pace and Black Hat was more than eager to follow his lead, his mind being so occupied with the sweet spot inside of him being hit with an incredible rhythm that he barely registered the hand of his boss between his legs.

_Oh, yes please, just yes. Please, sir, please._

The soft, sweaty and warm strokes were just consuming him. That was all being able to cross his mind. Just perfect, everything was just perfect. The fire inside of him was burning, only existing to incinerate him and his surroundings. He was sure of it. The salty smell of sweat was driving him insane, just like the sounds Black Hat produced with each thrust inside of him.

Dr. Flug wanted to give Black Hat everything and anything and _if possible even more._

He wasn’t sure how to let his boss know this, but he had to, _he just had to._

He had to let him know how he always, always, managed to hit the exactly right spot and how _sweet_ it was, how _fulfilling_ , how _mind-numbingly insanely good he made him feel and how utterly happy he just was._

He couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t possibly draw it out any longer. He gasped, and it was loud and sharp, _and it felt like an explosion of fire inside of him_. But he continued his movements with a steady and intense pace until he could say the same thing for Black Hat. _He was so grateful. It was so beautiful._

_So insanely happy, and glad, and euphoric and it was like a sunrise inside of him._

He shuddered when they both slowed down, still not parting, enveloping each other with their arms, and Dr. Flug could feel Black Hats sweltering, ragged breath against his skin. It felt so reassuring.

It felt so safe.

His head resting on Black Hats shoulder, he turned to face him as much as possible, his hands dancing over his bosses’ black skin.

“I love you,” Dr. Flug whispered into his ear. He felt a quick kiss on his neck. His arms tightened around his boss, beads of sweat ran down both of their bodies. He still shivered with felicity.

“I really do.”

 

**In the rain (again)**

Black Hat still remembered the day when Flug had started to work for him. He had thought little of the scientist back then, former work encounters had proven so. The scientists and henchmen he had used in his schemes before had rarely lasted longer than a few months, usually dying because of their own stupidity, or they tried to betray him and bitterly failed in doing so.

He had made short work of them.

He had expected the same outcome when Flug had come along, through more-or-less voluntary actions, the scientist had foolishly tried to avoid first encounters by locking himself in the lab. It had taken Black Hat less than five seconds to find another way to enter the room and give the good doctor a piece of his mind. He had stopped trying to avoid him after that. Flug had adjusted to his new surroundings in an astonishing fast way. Black Hat dared to say that he was surprised by the behaviour the doctor showed only weeks later by coming up with ideas for possible weapons himself, managing even to be fairly creative about the gadgets. And even without Black Hats input.

But even after that Flug had found ways to silently impress the perception Black Hat had of him.

He had quickly found out that inside the lanky frame of a body, the doctor did indeed have a backbone. Several times, he had stood up to Black Hat and hadn’t backed down. Even shifting himself into the horrible grimace of eldritch terror Flug had still insisted on his choices and demands. Some part of him would feel benevolent and succumbed to his wishes, granting them in the end.

His loyalty wasn’t something Black Hat had expected to see.

Flug had saved him on a handful of occasions, analysing situations in a fast way and giving an even faster reaction. Black Hat was sure that Flug had saved him at least two times from some impending danger that would have seriously impaired him and his business. He maybe even somewhat saved his life. And seeing Flug fight back was an act to witness. He was less brash about it, unlike Dementia or 5.0.5; or even himself and his habit of striking terror into the souls of his enemies.

No, Flug was almost silent when he killed someone. He wouldn’t give speeches about the superiority of science or how he had outsmarted someone in his own game. He wouldn’t lecture a fallen hero on his critical mistakes or try to show them the self-proclaimed justice of his own path. He wouldn’t gloat about their mortality and torture someone with the impending doom. He would simply take the shot, giving no time to react. Black Hat was sure that most of his victims hadn’t even seen it coming. And whenever Black Hat had observed him in his actions, Flug hadn’t responded to his silent presence. He wouldn’t justify himself about what he had done. It seemed that Flug had accepted this part of himself a long time ago, even before he had met Black Hat.

The realization had started to nestle in his mind and refused to let go, to perceive Flug as something more than a mere weak human being, but something akin to an individual in the eternalness of his existence. Beings came and went with the dawn of each new day for him, but the scientist left a steady impact on him, like a small creek burrowing through a valley until it finally became a stream of significant force. It was peculiar to think of Flug as something so powerful when most of his acts and behaviour were rather passive and coined by tranquillity and caution, yet so extraordinarily matching.

Flug was the first being he had felt something for, that wasn’t initiated by wrath and anguish, but rather an inexplainable attraction. An attraction to his work and craftmanship, his appearance and displayed demeanour towards Black Hat, and how his personality seemingly evolved from a silent and cowering henchman towards a trusted advisor and partner in crime.

He was perplexed when Flug told him for the first time that he loved him.

The circumstances back then were matching for the human, he had to admit. Adrenalin rushing through his slim frame and the ecstasy of the kill was still fresh in his blood. It explained how Flug was able to keep up with him through the years he had already served him and why he wouldn’t back down. Ultimately, it was favourable for him. A loyal minion driven by a crush for his master was an asset of value. That was, how he first viewed it.

It took him some time and fine reading of Flug to understand that these emotions ran deeper for the scientist than he first expected. How the anxious behaviour turned into silent submission, how the remorseful looks were replaced by liberated sighs when an invention was approved. And it took even longer for Black Hat himself to notice how his resentful acting towards the scientist morphed into a certain fondness. He rarely showed it to him, even though it was there. If Black Hat wouldn’t know himself better than that, he would have guessed to be afraid of his own feelings (a thought of utmost stupidity, he was Black Hat after all).

But the confessions of Flug would last and continue, he soon found out. It went from an incident he could feel somewhat dismayed about towards circumstances where upright denial to accept the words being said would come off as plain false and counteractive. His behaviour said otherwise, his acts of kindness, completely new to himself and the few people around him, said otherwise and most of all, the affection he started to harvest for Flug said otherwise. If he had to be honest with himself, he would have said he finally started to care about another being, started to think about those outside of his ego and what they truly meant to him.

And yet, he could never bring himself to say those few short words back towards Flug. Until…

The rain was only matching and brought him to a cold call-back to the first time Flug had said those cursed words. Cold and prattling and overwhelming and suffocating. He wasn’t sure if he connected the words towards these attributes or the rain. It didn’t matter.

The night air was heavy with the drowning smell of smoke and fire, slowly burning and dying, drowned by the rain, behind him, the structures of former buildings collapsed and broken among the former skyline. He had no eye for this beauty anymore. The feeling of victory was fleeting and the agony of reality succumbing, when he finally counted his losses in his estimated win.

It didn’t add up, it never would.

On the ground before him lay Flug, beaten and battered. Struck down by the heroes he had destroyed for being in his way, for taking what was rightfully his. Rage burned inside of him, hot and furious, to bring more devastation to this town, to bring annihilation to the entire planet, to life itself for taking whom had come to him on his own will and proclaimed so. He knew it would be futile and childish, even if it felt justified. He wouldn’t need a reason, never did so.

And yet he desperately craved it right now, smiting everything in existence for taking the one human he dared to care about.

And as the warmth of life slowly left Flugs body, so did Black Hats wrath. Crumpling down on itself under the weight of loss and anguish. He tried to recall a time when he had ever truly felt so helpless. He couldn’t remember, these circumstances were new to him, these feelings were new to him. For the first time in Black Hats timeless life, he didn’t know what to do.

Regret and sorrow crashed down on him and he felt the weight of the recent past, along with prospects of what could have been. What now never would. What he should have done. What was now denied to him.

The rain continued to soak into his coat, drenching him and everything around him, as he bowed down and picked up Flugs lifeless body. Blood and water mixing on the asphalt below him. He had never known he had been so cold until now. As Black Hat cradled the corpse of his scientist in his arms, the grief and agony of the situation finally overcame him.

For the first time in his life, Black Hat was able to feel tears in his eye. He swallowed dryly and slow. Bowing his head down, it felt appropriate to his perdition, touching Flugs ripped and shredded paper bag with his forehead, one last connection before it all broke down into nothingness. One last time he let his thumb dance carefully across the fine lips under the paper, he never admitted he loved doing so.

And finally, he quietly mumbled what he should have said a lifetime ago, his only witnesses the rain and destruction around him, and the sorrow and pain inside himself:

“I love you, Flug.”

His only answer was silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I like to kill Flug 
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed the read, please leave a comment or kudos to tell me how much you hate me now


End file.
